Crevan Sytiki
Crevan Sytiki is a man of abnormal mysteriousness the reason for this is he seems to be everywhere at once and owns 2 businesses at once from completely different area's of the world with little explaination on how he can be at 2 places at one time. despite his mysterious ways he claims to be very kind despite his odd tendencies to hide in coffins to spark a reaction out of customers. he also is a funeral director in Genosha and Bantil at the same time how he does so is unknown at the time. Appearance Crevan is a lean man with long silver hair, that comprises a few braids throughout, which is worn so as to hide his eyes. He also has extensive black fingernails and a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger. His robe is predominantly black; additionally, his attire includes an incredibly lengthy top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips. During his time at Shion Academy he wore square, silver-framed glasses, and a black trench coat and wielded a custom scythe that was silver, long and has a curving blade fastened at an angle with a miniature skeleton, whose skull is wrapped in spiky wires, to a wooden handle. He has made it a habit to wear this suit when going to battle or anywhere a business touch is needed. Oddly enough Crevan has undergone a complete appearance transformation, although he can take his former appearance when he chooses to, his new appearance is that of a short child with white hair and red eyes. His outfit can vary but usually it stays about the same. It is unclear exactly how he took such a drastic change in appearance but one thing is clear he is very deceptive. Personality Known only by his profession, Crevan is a mysterious man whose scarred face is never fully visible beneath his long hair and crooked top hat. He tends to punctuate his words with sweeping gestures and creepy giggles, and spends a considerable deal of time inside of coffins. He takes joy in frightening others, as he intentionally acts in a disconcerting manner to provoke a reaction. Crevan frequently refers to the deceased as his "guests," Though he never mentions this he is a considerably powerful mage that is still who he is despite not doing so for long. He also notably has a great and significant connection with the underworld being a sort of information broker out of curiousity when doing business as an information broker he only accepts payment in the customer amuse him in someway. Crevan has also notably taken up a hobby collecting ancient and powerful artifacts of magical prowess he is very cautious when handling them and should they be the corrupting time. He'll hide them in a secret spot on Genosha, Cross is the only one who is aware of what Crevan truly does on Genosha. His goal is to turn the Sytiki clan into the world's best intelligence agency in secrecy. Crevan also has a surprisingly simple dark personality that is revealed when he grows tired of playing around, it is identifyable when he starts to refer everyone he sees as weaker then him as rabbits. He is very ruthless when he stops playing around and will not bother letting his opponents that bore him live anymore. He dislikes it when people think he's terrible at infiltrating places and usually sulks in a corner for a while. He also tends to laugh at his own pain, stating that its proof he's alive. He can be quite greedy at times attempting to take that which is not his even killing to get what he wants. He is well known for never entirely staying allied to one cause for too long as when he gets bored of the people he is fighting alongside with he is entirely willing to betray them for entertainment value. Synopsis History It is unknown for how long Crevan has actually lived, or how much he has learned from his experiences, but he has stated multiple times that he has experienced one of almost all disasters. He has recently established his Funeral parlor business in Genosha despite his building sometimes getting destroyed by quakes or rarely Cross Virkov he has refused to say why. He recently joined Nightmare Wing with the intent of gaining something. Equipment *'Sotoba'- Crevan wields enchanted sotoba which are enchanted strips of wood which are oddly enough capable of going through flesh with ease along with easily being able to block swords without being broken. *'Yutkiza'- Crevan's enchanted sword it cannot be broken and can easily tear through flesh and bone along with steel. *'Detention'-Crevan's scythe that is silver , long and curving blade fastened at an angle with a miniature skeleton, whose skull is wrapped in spiky wires, to a wooden handle. He wields this weapon when he absolutely has to the flaw of the weapon is its wooden handle which can be broken and when that is broken he has to abandon the weapon. *'Nul-Zar'- Crevan's dark secret he has under his possession a dark relic of old capable of hacking into others archive and transfer it to his archive, in more dark situations it is capable of turning raw memory's of a victim into archive data, as long as the unknowing victim brain is functioning this dark artifact can operate. *'Lur-Sar'- Crevan's enchanted gun it is capable of shooting heavily concentrated light capable of piercing and rending bone to dust, along with piercing steel and has an explosive personality to it. It is Silver white in color. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Crevan possesses immense magical potential he is capable of fighting Noah Walker with ease and on equal grounds with him. *'Enhanced Durability'- Crevan is capable of easily taking several injuries at once and still continue fighting with ease while still not on par with Noah's durability he comes close to matching it. He also notably possesses great strength capable of moving debris and pull several coffins from one area to another. In one of Crevan's greatest mystery's he appears to have the strange ability to quickly reattach cut arms or legs thats been cut off, while he never said how he is able to do so he has noted that its an ability granted through his Spatial magic. *'Enhanced Speed'- Crevan's greatest notable trait he has proven on multiple occassions to be faster then most everyone that he runs into he also notably uses it to startle customers as well. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- while he has never had the occasion to use it he is well known for his skilled martial art skills and with them is capable of incapacitating multiple waves of attackers at once with much ease. *'Master Strategist level intelligence'- Crevan is regarded as the smartest man in the country in which he resides easily outsmarting almost all he faces, when he becomes serious this becomes apparant and is easily his hardest trait to counter. *'Unchained Mode'- Crevan possesses the ability to completely cut lose and go wild. While unchained he is most inhibited by his loss of all restraint making his greed and power completely go wild, it is near impossible to defeat him while in this form, and Nul-Zar De-Ceit went as far as to claim he's practically unstoppable in this form. Notably his eyes change color to red while unchained. This Mode is also noted for increasing his abilities greatly and it does change his hair color to black while in use. *Reflector- Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal,3 and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user. *Arc of Time- This lost magic involves the manipulation of time. How Crevan learned this magic is unknown but his skills with it are very dangerous. *Light Magic- This Magic utilizes the Light Element. Users of this Magic can release light from their bodies and manipulate it into a shield or blast. Like other elemental Magics, some users can also transform their bodies to light. *Archive- Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Crevan's use of it is largely for storing information, such as locations of certain items of interests belonging to him or others. He uses his archive to constantly stay in touch with his information network. *Spatial Magic- Being the creator of the magic he is aware of all its advantages, uses, and weaknesses. Spatial Magic is a form of teleportation and counter attack magic in which he can redirect his location and his own attacks through area's his magic can influence. It is also capable of redirecting physical and magical attacks of his own or of his opponent. Spells *'Light Blast'- Crevan aims his hand in a triangle pattern, where he creates a small sphere of light that grows and then it is shot as a beam towards the enemy. having a type of drilling effects capable of going through flesh and steel. *'Light Shield'- Crevan creates several magic seals which act as shields against an enemy's attack. *'Rain of Light'- Crevan launches multiples light blasts, which attack his target. They can also possess a drilling type effect capable of drilling through defenses. *'Light Capriccio'- The light opposite spell of the dark Capriccio spell. A beam of darkness is fired from Crevan's hand, meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. this spell can be cast one-handed, allowing more than one beam to be fired, which can then be employed as a whip of sorts, granting the user greater versatility. Trivia *The photo is from The Undertaker from Black Butler. * new appearance based on Yuma Kuga from World Trigger *Please note on a intelligence factor he is my smartest character. He is also the longest living character i have I will continue to have his past a mystery and not reveal how long he has lived. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Val Royeaux